Genetically engineered mice are becoming the "gold standard" for animal models in cancer. Mice can now be designed with precise point mutations in tumor suppressor genes and with mutations induced in specific somatic tissues. The Genetically Engineered Mouse Facility (GEMF) provides valuable resources to the Cancer Center members. It generates transgenic, knockout and knockin mice, and embryo derivations and makes available materials and resources to generate constructs to develop and to characterize these mice. The need for mouse reagents was met by the establishment of a Mouse Resource Facility (MRF). The MRF stocks numerous mouse reagents, including frozen adult tissues and embryos and RNA from these tissues. The MRF also provides northern blots and paraffin-embedded sections from adult tissues and staged embryos. It provides genomic DNA, cDNA libraries, BAC filter sets, and vectors for the generation of targeting constructs. Additionally, the MRF maintains a small colony of Cre and lacZ transgenic mice essential for the generation of conditional deletions in mice. The GEMF is thus providing opportunities for M. D. Anderson faculty to develop sophisticated animal models to study a variety of cancer problems. The facility has seen tremendous growth during the previous funding period. The new facility supervisor will keep up with future developments and new technologies. She will present workshops and training to M. D. Anderson faculty and meet the needs of many investigators in many different programs. In addition to the facility manager, the facility is staffed by 3 research assistants and 3 technicians. The GEMF has 30 users from 15 different programs, of which 83% hold peer-reviewed funding. The facility has experienced a growth in utilization of 660%, increasing from 48 to 365 transgenic and knockout mice.. The MRF has 20 users from 11 different programs, of which 65% hold peer-reviewed funding. These facilities are currently funded from multiple sources including 61% is from the CCSG, 20% from MDACC, and 19% from user fees.